


Mark of The Damned

by CheckersXIV



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 3 Spoilers for Alfyn, Gen, Implied Affection, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersXIV/pseuds/CheckersXIV
Summary: It wasn't as if vanity was important to Therion. That being said, he really can't help but hate the scar on his eye. It reminds him of too many things, too much that he'd rather forget. He's had enough of painful reminders.-A Therion centered take on Alfyn's Chapter 3 boss battle.





	Mark of The Damned

It wasn't as if vanity was important to Therion. He's always been hygienic for his livelihood. If you reek then it won't matter that people can't see you reaching into their purses, they'll smell you before you can even turn the corner. Keeping up appearances is also handy with simply blending in, makes for an easier get away. You're less likely to be caught if you look normal enough in the town you're visiting.

That being said, he really can't help but hate the scar on his eye. It reminds him of too many things, too much that he'd rather forget. Feelings that he left to die on the bottom of that canyon where he should have. He had thought that Aeber must have taken pity on him, for the ravine to catch him and let him live.

But right now, Therion is wondering if it was just to let him die in a crueler fate.

Most of his focus is on a thief named Miguel with a similar scar over his own eye right in front of him. Distantly, Therion knows that there's a child bleeding out in Prim's arms somewhere behind him, as she desperately tries to keep him alive with the skills she's picked up from Alfyn. Cyrus has a constant wall of ice between the two of them while shooting flames at the murder standing before them. 

Except the battle has come a duel. Alfyn is down on the ground. The only thing keeping Miguel from spearing him is Therion himself and a flurry of daggers. Cyrus just spent any precious seconds he had trying to revive their healer. Therion is doing his best to keep the gap between Alfyn and Miguel wide. Alfyn is just raising his head from the ground when Miguel's grin sharpens and Therion knows he only has seconds. Two spears fly through the air right at him, with Miguel holding the third right behind them.

It's as if time slows down.

Therion hears Prim scream his name. He knows he should dodge it. Cyrus can't shoot a spell without hitting him also. He knows he should fleetfoot his way to the left. Alfyn is on the ground right behind him. He knows there's no way in hell that's happening. He won't let this murder hurt Alfyn anymore than he already has.

He knows thieves are fast. He is one after all.

Then time speeds up.

One flick of the wrist sends the blade of his second dagger flying at an angle, colliding with the head of the first spear. It hits home and the spear veers off course, sailing off to the left. He lunges forward and parries the second one, all of Olberic's sparring lessons suddenly paying off. Except he forgot that Olberic is slow as a warrior and Miguel is no warrior.

There's a sharp pain in his calf as the third spear slices part of it. Therion grits his teeth to prevent any yell of pain from escaping; he won't give him that satisfaction. Miguel's grin turns twisted as the hit throws him off, the pole of the spear angled behind Therion so he really can't side step. Therion makes a swing with his dagger. He misjudges the distance. Miguel stops everything with a crushing grip on his wrist and tightens. No matter what, Therion won't let go of the dagger. His calf is bleeding out, his speed is now half of what it should be, and there is a spear pole against his back.

He's cornered.

No one is moving. The movement of the attack knocked the hair off Therion's face and the two of them are left panting face to face. Miguel zeroes in on his own scar and the grin morphs into a chilling laugh.

"Ay, this is just rich now, ain't it?"

Miguel forces his back against the sturdy pole as he struggles to push against the grip on his wrist.

"Yer a thief aren't ya? Just like me-"

"I'm nothing like you," Therion only manages to hiss it out. The wood against his back creaks like his wrist in Miguel's crushing grip.

Miguel leers at him, "That scar ya have says otherwise." The hand that had been on the spear is suddenly on Therion's face, pushing on him. It forces him to shift weight to his injured leg and the pain finally make him yell.

Therion can't focus as Miguel leans in closer, "Tell me, how long do ya think you have? How long with Alfyn here to tolerate ya?"

He forces Therion to look him in the eye as he murmurs, "That scar of yours is just like mine. How long until he sees it? It will only be a reminder. He'll hate you like he hates me. See me, us, just some rotten thieves." The words stab him deep and he feels his chest constrict.

"Really," Miguel continues. "I'm doing ya a favor by killing you." His breath is hot on his face. "And then I'll kill him." That snaps him out of it. Therion's leg might be down but his hands are still fast. And Miguel isn't paying attention to his other hand.

"So, guess I'll see you in hell, thief."

Therion drops the dagger from his trapped hand, grabs the hilt with his ignored hand, and drives the blade home into Miguel's chest.

He hears a sharp breath, sees Miguel's eyes widen, and then a wheeze.

"Tell them who sent you."

The light fades from his eyes and Miguel chokes out his final breaths. Therion realizes something as the body falls to the ground.

They're not that different after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to get this out of my system. Was super inspired to write something for this really fantastic piece of art (https://twitter.com/bwdrg/status/1048777882460282885) by @bwdrg on twitter. I just kinda sat down and went ham. I ship Therion and Alfyn real hard but this kinda turned into a gen, piece with feelings implied. Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Props to Robin for beta'ing for me real quick at such short notice while telling me about the lesbians from psycho pass. True bro right there.


End file.
